Sudahi atau Halalkan
by JustDandelion
Summary: Kapan nikah? Sakura selalu menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke, meminta kejelasan akan hubungannya untuk kedepan. Namun lelaki itu selalu menghindar. Mengapa? Sakura pun tidak tau. -Sudahi atau Halalkan-
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fsanfic by JSYvanilla**

.

.

.

"Hei … Dapat undangan, tuh." Ucap Kizashi menginterupsi langkah Sakura yang akan menaiki tangga rumah. "Dari siapa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri sang ayah.

"Putera Hokage keempat, Naruto. Temanmu." Sakura tersenyum senang menanggapi undangan tersebut. "Akhirnya mereka menikah juga."

"Kau kapan?" pertanyaan Kizashi secara otomatis melunturkan senyum diwajah Sakura. Ia menunduk, seakan-akan membaca cover undangan tersebut. Hatinya menciut ketika sang ayah memberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Kapan? Ia pun tak tau.

"Entahlah…"

.

.

.

 **H. Sakura, U. Sasuke**

 **Sudahi atau Halalkan**

 **Rated T**

.

.

.

Langit malam ini terlihat begitu indah. Berbagai macam bentuk terlihat jelas dari bawah sini. Suara letusan terdengar saling bersahutan dan menimbulkan bekas dilangit yang menjadi latarnya. Dari sini Desa terlihat begitu gemerlap. Sungai yang airnya jernih itu pun kini terlihat bercahaya karena terpantul dari langit. Malam hanabi yang indah bukan?

Sakura menatap kagum pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang. Kembang api bersar menyala-nyala diangkasa. Tanpa disadari, dirinya kini tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang dicintainya dan seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, namun semburat merah tipis tercipta begitu saja dipipinya yang tirus. Entah kenapa, wanita disampingnya kini terlihat begitu—ah tidak tapi sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang bersinar karena terpantul oleh cahaya kembang api diangkasa, menambah manis senyumnya yang sedari tadi berkembang. Ia pun menyesal karena dulu selalu mengabaikan wanita ini.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. Tipis, sangat tipis. Ia bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia bisa menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada dihatinya. Meski hati itu seringkali digores olehnya. Tatapannya beralih menatap langit disana. Melihat sebuah cahaya yang sudah membuat kekasihnya tersenyum.

"Ini tahun pertama kita bisa melihat kembang api dimalam hanabi bersama."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan kelam Sasuke yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia menoleh, menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. Membuat pikiran masa lalu terhapus begitu saja diotaknya.

"Sabtu besok Naruto akan menikah. Kau datang, kan. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Seakan terbangun dari bayangan senyum manis kekasihnya. "Hn. Tapi aku tidak janji."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Senyuman hilang begitu saja. "Kenapa?"

"Hokage ke enam memberiku misi rabu besok. Aku pun tidak yakin sabtu bisa kembali." Ditatapnya mata hijau sejuk kekasihnya. Mata itu terpancar kekecewaan yang mendalam. Yah … ia pun tidak ingin seperti ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

"Kakashi-sensei menyebalkan! Apa misinya seberat itu?"

"Begitulah."

Sakura berbalik menghadap sungai. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan mata itu. Berharap sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkannya disini. Namun Sasuke mengejutkannya. Lelaki itu kini memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku akan kembali." Ia menaruh dagunya diatas kepala pink Sakura. Menghirup dalam-dalam helaian rambut yang selalu dikeramasi pemiliknya itu.

"Iya. Tapi kan. Naruto juga sahabatmu. Bahkan dia menganggapmu saudaranya." Sakura mengelap air mata yang berhasil lolos dari pelupuknya.

"Akan ku usahakan untuk kembali secepat mungkin." ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan itu. menatap dalam manik hijau disana.

"Janji?" Sasuke mengangguk. Tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus menepati janjimu itu." ucap Sakura membuat tangan Sasuke seketika mengacak poni didahinya.

"Kita kapan?" Sakura berucap malu. Semburat merah menjalar dipipinya.

"Hn? Maksudmu?" perasaan Sasuke aneh saat mendengar kata ambigu tersebut. "Menikahnya."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sakura menunggu kata yang akan diucapkan Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi kata yang keluar membuat hatinya kecewa.

"Bisa kau mengajakku ketempat yang sering kau kunjungi ketika malam hanabi seperti ini?" Sasuke menatap kesegala arah, egan menatap manik Sakura. Ia berjalan begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

'Kau selalu menghindar.' Bisik Sakura dalam hati. Ia merasa kecewa setiap memberikan pertanyaan tersebut. Sasuke tidak pernah mau menjawabnya. Lelaki itu bahkan selalu saja mengganti topic pembicaraan yang lain. Seperti saat ini.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Suasana dikediaman Hyuga tampak ramai. Pesta pernikahan puteri keturunan clan terhormat itu dibanjiri oleh tamu undangan. Sepertinya seluruh desa diundang olehnya. Terlihat sekali halaman rumah yang megah kini terlihat begitu sesak akan orang.

Sakura berjalan menuju meja yang menyediakan berbagai macam minuman. Sedari tadi matanya menatap keseluruh penjuru rumah ini. Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, orang yang dicari tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Akankah lelaki itu menepati janjinya?

"Sakura-san." Sakura menoleh. Pikirnya lelaki itu yang kini memanggilnya. Nyatanya tidak.

"Sendirian?" Tanya orang itu sambil meminum minuman yang baru saja diambilnya. Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Matanya mengelilingi lagi halaman rumah ini. Berharap akan hadirnya seseorang.

Saat ia hendak meminum minumannya, tak sengaja maniknya menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Ya, ia pun yakin bahwa lelaki itu pasti akan menepati janjinya. Sakura mendekat kearah orang itu setelah sebelumnya pamit pada lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi. Senyumnya mengembang tatkala orang itu menatapnya juga. "Kukira kau akan mengingkari janjimu."

"Itu tidak ada didalam kamusku." Ucap Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat, memberikan segelas minuman pada kekasihnya. Lalu mengajaknya untuk bersulang.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Sakura. Tatapannya mengarah pada Naruto dan Hinata yang kini terlihat begitu bahagia. "Begitulah. Dengan mudah aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua." Seru Sasuke percaya diri. Membuat Sakura tertawa setelahnya.

"Dari tadi disini?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang." Dustanya pada Sakura. "Kalau begi—dahimu berdarah?" Sasuke memegang dahinya. Pantas saja sedari tadi terasa perih.

"Darahnya sudah mengering. Tapi lukanya masih terbuka." Sakura melihat dahi Sasuke dengan teliti. "Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali." Ucap Sakura menyalahkan Sasuke. Chakra hijau telah mengalir ditangannya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil." Sasuke mengambil gelas yang ada ditangan Sakura yang satunya. Menaruhnya dimeja dekat gelasnya yang tadi sudah diletakkan lebih dulu.

"Memang sudah sifatmu meremehkan hal-halnya yang kecil ya." Tatapan Sakura menajam pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Jadi kapan kau menikahiku seperti Naruto?" ucap Sakura tak tahan. Sebelah tangannya yang ada didahi Sasuke diturunkannya. Luka disana sudah tertutup. Darah kering pun sudah tidak ada.

Sasuke merasa terpojok saat ini. Entah mengapa Sakura selalu menyanyakan hal yang selama ini membimbangkan hatinya. "Aku lupa kalau aku belum memberikan selamat untuk Naruto."

"Kau tidak ingin ikut?" ajaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Batinnya belum siap memberikan jawaban yang pasti untuk Sakura. "Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dilorong rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan mengobati pasien untuk melaksanakan ibadah.

"Haruno-san." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap lawan bicaranya kini. "Sasuke-san tadi mencarimu. Dia bilang akan menunggu didepan." Ucap salah seorang pegawai rumah sakit tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengangguk singkat lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Kakinya melangkah keluar. Berjalan kearah lelaki berjubah hitam disana.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seketika. Namun matanya tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"Kalau tidak begitu penting. Aku ingin sholat ashar dulu." Seru Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Namun lengannya ditahan oleh lelaki itu. Ia berbalik, berusaha untuk menatap balik.

"Aku salah apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti. Mengapa Sakura menghindar seminggu ini. Mengapa Sakura mendiamkannya seminggu ini. Ia pikir, lebih baik Sakura memarahinya atau memakinya dari pada mendiamkannya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak salah kok." Sakura menatap tanpa kedip manik beda warna itu. "Kapan kau mau khitbah aku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Genggaman dilengan Sakura dilepasnya. Sudah ia duga hal itu yang membuat kekasihnya seperti ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Menikah bukan perkara yang mudah, Sakura."

"Ya, aku tau. Karena itu aku memilihmu. Aku yakin padamu." Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Menghalau air mata yang akan jatuh. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Aku permisi dulu." Yah. Bahkan setelah ia mengucapkan kata seperti itu pun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengejarnya. Memintanya untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Mengapa semua ini tidak sesuai harapannya?

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika pengelihatannya menangkap sekumpulan orang disebuah desa. Ritual pernikahan sedang dilaksanakan disana. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak dilihatnya. Ia kecewa. Bukan pada kekasihnya, namun pada dirinya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Sakura itu. Yah. Ia pun ragu bahwa ia telah sungguh-sungguh memaafkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Seorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, menatap lelaki tua itu. "Apa yang sedang kau ragukan?" Sasuke menatap bingung kakek itu. Mengapa kakek itu bisa tau bahwa ia sedang meragukan sesuatu?

"Jika ragu menghampirimu. Berikan pertanyaan pada hatimu, dan rasakan jawabannya. Terkadang kita harus belajar untuk mempercayai hati." Sasuke menatapnya dalam tanpa berniat berucap.

"Memang, kita harus melewati hari-hari yang buruk dulu untuk mendapatkan hari terbaik dimasa depan. Jangan sampai kau menyesal dikemudian hari." Lanjut kakek itu. Sasuke mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia teringat pada lelaki yang menghampiri Sakura dipesta pernikahan Naruto. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memiliki kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke berucap terima kasih sebelum pamit meninggalkan kakek tersebut. Yah, perkataan kakek itu benar. Ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada hatinya. Dan jawabannya selalu sama seperti setiap kali Sakura menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga Sakura mau memaafkannya yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa bulan ini untuk mencari jawaban yang sudah seharusnya ia katakan sedari dulu.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sungai yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan dan bintang. Pikirannya campur aduk untuk saat ini. Apakah ia terlalu memaksakan? Memangnya kenapa? Ia berhak untuk meminta kejelasan itu, kan?

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela napas. Batu kecil yang diambilnya dilemparkan pada sungai. Apa yang Sasuke ragukan terhadap dirinya? Cintanya? Yah, cintanya pada Sasuke bahkan melebihi cintanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya. Melemparkan lagi batu kerikil ditangannya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Hatinya berdebar, suara itu. Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Sakura." lagi. Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Ia menoleh, berharap ini bukan sebuah halusinasi belaka.

"Sakura.." lelaki itu menghampirinya. Lelaki berjubah hitam itu mendekatinya. Tidak, ini bukan sebuah delusi. Ini nyata. Lelaki yang beberapa bulan ini entah kemana kini berada dihadapannya. Lelaki itu memanggil namanya dengan penuh cinta.

"Will you marry me?" ucap Sasuke mengambil telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura sesak napas dibuatnya. Ini nyata, kan? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Sasuke-kun?" air mata jatuh dari kelopaknya. Sakura menatap dalam mata kekasihnya.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk cepat, memeluk erat Sasuke setelahnya. Ya, bahkan ini lebih dari sekedar harapannya.

"Kau bodoh!?" Sakura memukul dada bidang kekasihnya. Menangis terisak disana. "Hampir saja aku putus asa dengan hubungan ini. Kenapa kau pergi? Kemana saja kau pergi?" lagi, Sakura memukul dada itu. Berusaha mengeluarkan kekesalannya selama ini.

"Tidak. Jangan pernah putus asa pada hubungan ini. Jika aku pergi. Aku bukan pergi untuk meninggalkanmu. Namun aku pergi untuk mencari sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya selama ini sudah aku dapatkan. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah kembali. Dan aku akan selalu kembali untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi. Dan jangan pernah menyerah padaku lagi." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh itu. membenamkan wajahnya diantara helaian merah muda disana. Yah.. cinta Sasuke untuk Sakura telah melebihi keraguan Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Besok aku akan menemui orang tuamu."

.

.

.

" **Wahai manusia, bertaqwalah kamu sekalian kepada Tuhanmu yang telah menjadikan kamu satu diri, lalu Ia jadikan daripadanya jodohnya, kemudian Dia kembangbiakkan menjadi laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat banyak." (QS. An Nisaa (4):1)**

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Helloooo...**

 **Apa kabar? Saya kembali dengan SasuSaku versi islam. Hehehe...**

 **Sebenernya ini inspirasi dari salah satu akun di ig yg upload video cuplikan DOTS.**

 **Dan hati saya tergerak untuk menciptakan cerita ini #halah.**

 **Btw, i hope you like this fanfic.**

 **Sampai jumpa lain waktu..**

.

.

.

 **Bonus (+)**

Sakura tersenyum bahagia ketika sahabatnya datang satu persatu. Hari ini adalah pesta pernikahannya juga Sasuke. Namun pesta ini tidak seperti pesta Naruto kala itu. Ia hanya mengundang beberapa teman terdekat saja.

"Naruto, Hinata." Seru Sakura lalu memeluk Hinata.

Naruto berdiri disamping Sasuke. Kini ia merangkul pundak Sasuke. Tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang bersih. "Ya, Sasuke. Lagi-lagi kau kalah dariku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap naruto datar. "Aku sudah mendapat satu. Tapi kau malah baru memulai—ah tidak bahkan kau belum melakukannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak tau apa yang dimaksud naruto saat ini. Namun suara teriakkan bahagia Sakura membuatnya menoleh. Ia menatap kedua wanita itu. Dan mengerti setelah Sakura mengelus lembut permukaan perut Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi ayah." Sakura menonjok pundak Naruto pelan, namun cukup membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. "Tapi, selamat Naruto."

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Semoga kau dan Sasuke cepat mendapatkannya juga." Seru Naruto lalu mendapat tatapan mistis dari Sasuke.

"Foto dulu, yuk." Ajak Sakura. Ia lalu merapat kesisi Sasuke. Sesaat sebelum cahaya lampu kamera mengedip seseorang muncul dan tiba-tiba saja duduk ditengah-tengah dengan kaki berlutut dan sebelahnya lagi ditekuk. Sebelah tangannya membentuk huruf v. Matanya menyipit, pertanda kini ia tengah tersenyum. Dan..

.

 **Ckreeekk.**

.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Seru Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan atas perbuatannya.

"Aku hanya ingin berfoto dengan muridku." Ia berucap sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ya ampun. Kau itu memang Hokage tak berwibawa." Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi untuk berdiri diantara dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke seketika menatapnya. Namun ia malah menatap balik. Kali ini dengan tatapan tajam.

.

 **Satu**

.

 **Dua**

.

Sakura bergelayut manja pada lengan Kakashi dan lengan Kakashi yang satunya ditaruh diatas pundak Sasuke. Naruto berdiri menyender pada Sasuke dengan jempol yang terangkat sedangkan Hinata merangkul pundak Sakura dengan tangan membentuk huruf v. Dan Sasuke, ia hanya menampakkan muka datar. Namun kali ini, bila dilihat lebih detail, bibir itu terlihat sedikit terangakat. Yah, meskipun hanya sedikit.

.

 **Ckreeekk..**


End file.
